Exposure
being exposed by a reporter.]] When exposure is mentioned, it is usually referring to human society discovering the existence of magic. This is something which supernatural forces - both good and evil - have to avoid at all costs, given that there are highly dangerous consequences should mortals discover that magic is real. [1] A testament to this would be how one such exposure set off a series of events that ultimately led to the tragic, irreversible death of Prue Halliwell, the oldest Charmed One, which in turn broke the Power of Three altogether. [2] Though the Power of Three was later reconstituted by the revelation of the youngest Charmed One, Paige Matthews, it was still a lesson that had a dramatic impact on the rest of the show and on the sisters' lives, one that they especially took to heart, given that the cost was so dear: the loss of a sister. [3] Charmed History Alternative History In an Alternative Reality where Prue is alive, magic and witches are exposed by Phoebe Halliwell who used her powers to kill Cal Greene. This act of murder caused the reignition of Witch Trials and various people were falsely accused of witchcraft and burned alive in modern versions of stakes. [4] The First Exposure Magic is exposed for the first time by Elana Dominguez when she taped the witches, Piper and Prue, vanquishing the demon assassin Shax. Her superiors didn't take it seriously, thinking it to be publicity made by the military, but they allowed her to try to found out if it was really something supernatural. [5] When the sisters vanquished the demon again it was proved that it was really supernatural. Media and crazy people surrounded the Manor and Piper was shot by an unstable witch practitioner, resulting in her death. Fortunately Leo, Phoebe and Cole were able to convince The Source to force Tempus to reverse time, though Prue died. Dark Future In an alternative future an evil version of Wyatt Halliwell exposed magic and took over both the Underworld and the mortal realm. In this future San Francisco laid in ruins, the manor was turned into a memorial museum and demons roamed free. [6] This future, however, was averted. [7] Waytt's accidental exposure Piper's firstborn, Wyatt, whose powers were well developed, conjured from a TV show a dragon whom was set loose on San Francisco, thereby exposing magic to the mortal world. This act caused The Cleaners, magical beings created by The Tribunal to prevent exposure, to attempt removing Wyatt from reality though the interference of The Charmed Ones prevented it. [8] The Ultimate Exposure A Darklighter named Rennek caused, through unknown means, magic to switch sides on the Earthly plane. All magical beings on the Earthly plane at the time of the switch lost their powers and mortals gained magic, thereby exposing magic to the world. With the Earth cut off from those who enforce the magical rules (such as The Elders and The Angels of Destiny), mortals use magic to their personal gain and amusement. Meanwhile the government tries to track the source of magic and create Magic Squads to capture those who doesn't exhibit signs of supernatural abilities. [9] Charmed Reborn History TBA Secret Keepers Charmed *Andy Trudeau *Darryl Morris *Victor Bennett *Bane Jessup *Henry Mitchell Charmed Reborn *Dale Simmons *Ryan Stamder *Lily Graham *Emily Hanson *Jack Hanson *Phil Charleston Notable Occurrences *'2009, Alternative Future:' Phoebe exposed magic and brought back the Witch Trials by killing Cal Greene with her powers. This timeline was erased. *'2001:' The world discovered magic because Prue and Piper were filmed vanquishing Shax. Tempus later reversed time. *'20 years forward, Alternative Future:' Future Wyatt turned evil because of the Elder, Gideon, and exposed magic to the world while ruling over San Francisco. This future was altered. *'2003:' The sisters expose magic to lure out the Cleaners in an attempt to get Wyatt back, who had previously conjured a Dragon. The Cleaners erased the expose. *'2009:' Magic switches sides and mortals, now with powers at their disposal, use them to their own personal gain. Meanwhile the government creates squads to track the source of magic. Category:Charmed Terms Category:Themes